


Yellow

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: Based on Coldplay's Yellow song I'm back with the 6th part of Little Bag End series, so sorry for the long time, my life is quite a mess right now.Bilbo and Frodo are back in Little Bag End and Bilbo is about to know how hard could be for a child to start again after their parents passing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, so sorry for being SO late.

He woke up to Frodo’s screams and kicks, he was having a nightmare again. Bilbo sighed tired and looked at the alarm-clock on his bedside table; 6 o’clock, just half hour left of rest.  It had been like this since they came back from the Shire, Frodo had been having night terrors since the very first day and Bilbo had done everything on his hand to help the lad. The nightmares were lighter when he slept with his uncle but not less frequent and so Bilbo didn’t get the rest he need, feeling more tired every day that passed.

 

Thorin looked worried at his neighbour, the bags under his eyes were darker than yesterday and the tiredness was visible on his posture. He put a mug full of black coffee in front of him and smiled at his face of thanks. Frodo ate his cereals happily, oblivious to Bilbo’s lack of rest. When the lad went to change his clothes Thorin took his chance to speak freely with his hobbit.

“He’s having nightmares again?”

“Yes, every night. It’s easier to calm him down when he sleeps with me, but there’s no way I can make them disappear.”

“You should rest, have some sleep.”

“When? I would really like that but I can’t, I have to work, do the shopping, pick Frodo up from school… I would really like to rest but I’ve no time for that.”

“Let me help you.”

“You have done so much already.”

“I have to pick Fili and Kili up from school today, I’ll pick Frodo too.”

“What about the food?”

“We’ll do it tomorrow, the children would love a pizza” Bilbo looked as if he was going to argue but finally he gave up with a sigh. “Everything is going to be alright, just give it time.”

“I put the key copy under the floormat, just in case I don’t wake up or I’m out.”

“You should not be out but I’ll have it in mind, don’t worry and rest.”

 

Frodo remembered his nightmares, he knew he woke his uncle Bilbo up every night because of them. Grown-ups thought children were oblivious to what was happening around them, but Frodo knew what was going on. He could see the lack of rest on his uncle, the bags under his eyes, he could see the concern on Mr Thorin’s eyes when he looked at his uncle but he kept saying he was alright and Frodo trusted uncle Bilbo. His world broke when Elladan and Elrohir told him otherwise, both came to him when he was alone calling him selfish.

“It’s all your fault, Bilbo won’t play with us because of you!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Bilbo loves us, he promised us he would play with us and he won’t now because you’re a crybaby and he has to take care of you.”

“He’s my family, he loves me more than he loves you two.”

“No he doesn’t, he just takes care of you because he’s the only family you have, he would prefer not having you and rest, have some time for himself.”

“Hey! What are you doing to Frodo?” he could hear Sam behind him.

“Nothing, just telling him some truths, fatty.”

“Don’t dare to insult my friends or I’ll kick your asses.”

“Really? Show us, please.”

“Maybe you should try with people of your size, barbie-twins” someone said near them.

“It’s not your fight, Durins.”

“We love Bilbo too and we consider Bilbo our family so Frodo as his nephew is our family too.”

“And no one insults our family, leave now and you won’t get any unnecessary punches.”

“Don’t bother yourself, he have already say what we wanted, remember what we have told you Frodo, it’s all true, make your uncle a favour and leave” and with that both twins left.

“Fili” told him the blonde one “and Kili, at your service” both bowed at the same time. “Don’t listen to the barbie-twins, they speak nonsense, we’ll protect you if you need it.”

“Who are you?”

“We are Thorin’s nephews.”

“Our uncle is Bilbo’s neighbour.”

“Thanks for helping me.”

“You’re family for us, we protect our family.”

 

Frodo went looking for his uncle, he needed to speak with him, to make sure that what the twins said wasn’t true, he didn’t want to be a bother for Bilbo. Teacher Durin was the only one at the teacher's room. “Bilbo went home, he felt sick and needed rest, he told me Thorin will pick you up with Fili and Kili” he said, the lad just nodded in thanks and left. Uncle Bilbo was sick and needed rest, he knew it was his fault. The twins were right, he was but a nuisance for Bilbo.

 

The ringing of the phone sounded way too hysterical for Bilbo when he woke up, something was not right. When he looked at the screen he knew it was about Frodo and fear squeezed his heart. Frodo had not gone back to his classes after the break-time and they couldn’t find him at the school. Thorin was there already, Frerin had been the last one seeing Frodo before he disappeared.

“He asked to see you, I told him you were sick and back at home, he just left after that” Frerin told them.

“What about his friends? Don’t they know something?”

“They say he was coming to speak with you last time they saw him” informed Elrond “but I think that they know something else.”

“What?” the Headmaster made the children come in. “Mr. Elrond thinks you are hiding something about Frodo, is that true?”

“We think we know the reason Frodo has left” spoke Sam quietly.

“And what is it?”

“Frodo thinks he is a nuisance for you” stated Merry.

“He knows you’re tired and that it’s his fault, he thinks without him you’ll be free to live however you want” Pippin explained.

“That’s nonsense, why the hell would Frodo think that?”

“Because the twins told him so” said two voices from the door. Fili explained further “Elladan and Elrohir told him that because of him Bilbo won’t play with them and that he should do some good to Bilbo and leave.”

“Are you sure of what you’re saying, Fili?”

“I am, uncle, I wouldn’t lie about this kind of things, even more when family is in danger.”

“He’s not lying” sighted Elrond “ it’s not the first time my sons show their jealousy about Bilbo’s attention, but this is it, what they’ve done is plainly mean and they will be punished for that.” He looked at Bilbo sadly. “I’m sorry, I should have been more strict with them.”

“It’s hard to be single parent, I can see it now, we’ll find Frodo, don’t punish yourself too much for this.”

“They will apologize to you two the moment Frodo is back home, meanwhile they’ll stay here waiting with me for him to appear if he decides to come back to the school.”

“Fili, Kili and me are going to wait at home, Frerin should go with you while you look on the streets nearby.”

“Alright, call me if you see something, I just hope he’s alright.”

 

There was no one at home when Frodo arrived. Uncle’s favourite blanket was on the floor beside the sofa and his coat on the back of a chair. Did uncle Bilbo leave in a hurry? Would he be looking for him? Would he be angry at him? Suddenly someone opened the door, Frodo was fast at Hide and Seek, but not enough this time. Mr. Thoin called for him and two more people did too, Fili and Kili.

“Frodo, I know you’re here, get out please, Bilbo is sick worried about you.”

“Uncle will get angry at me.”

“No he won’t, he could never be angry at you because of this, get out and we’ll talk.”

“You’re not calling uncle?”

“Not yet.”

“He’ll be mad at you if he knows.”

“You are worried he will be mad at you and I want you to believe me that’s not true.”

“Alright” said the lad getting out behind the sofa. “You really think he won’t be mad at me?”

“He will be mad, but not at you, you’re the only family that’s left to him Frodo, he needs you as much as you need him. He has suffered as much as you and he is sick of worry because he can’t lose you too.”

“But uncle Bilbo is strong, he doesn’t cry.”

“You make him strong lad, family makes us strong” and he signalled to Fili and Kili who bowed at the same time. “Shall I call your uncle and tell him you’re alright?”

“Yes, please.”

 

Bilbo’s arrival was like a storm, the door banged fully opened and he run through it to embrace Frodo. The lad hug him back tightly and realised that his uncle was crying when the tears made his t-shirt wet, he just could apologize over and over again. After a while the Durins left them some space going down the street to get some pizza for dinner. Bilbo took Frodo to the garden and started to speak.

“I have been told that you thought you were a pain in the ass to me” the lad smiled at the swear words. “And that you thought I would be angry at you.”

“Yes, I did, uncle.”

“My dear Frodo, never again think of something like that, please, or you’ll break my heart, and you don’t want that to happen, do you?”

“No, of course not.”

“That’s alright, because you, my dearest Frodo, are the one and only thing that helps me smile. I’m proud of you and it’s an honor to me that you want to count me as family and keeper.”

“I’m proud of you too, uncle Bilbo.”

“Thank you, my boy” he kissed Frodo’s curls and hug him with an arm. “It’s difficult to me, I’ve never taken care of anyone, much less raise someone but I’ll do my best for you Frodo, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“I miss mum and dad.”

“Me too, lad, but they are still with us, they’ll always be.”

“Can you sing something, uncle?”

“There is this song your mother loved. It’s called Yellow and she liked to sing it looking at the stars, so look up and find her star, she’s looking at us from there.”

 

_ Look at the stars, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ And everything you do, _

_ Yeah, they were all yellow. _

_ I came along, _

_ I wrote a song for you, _

_ And all the things you do, _

_ And it was called "Yellow". _

_ So then I took my turn, _

_ Oh what a thing to have done, _

_ And it was all yellow. _

_ Your skin, _

_ Oh yeah your skin and bones, _

_ Turn into _

_ Something beautiful, _

_ Do you know, _

_ You know I love you so, _

_ You know I love you so. _

_ I swam across, _

_ I jumped across for you, _

_ Oh what a thing to do. _

_ 'Cause you were all yellow, _

_ I drew a line, _

_ I drew a line for you, _

_ Oh what a thing to do, _

_ And it was all yellow. _

_ Your skin, _

_ Oh yeah your skin and bones, _

_ Turn into _

_ Something beautiful, _

_ Do you know, _

_ For you I'd bleed myself dry, _

_ For you I'd bleed myself dry. _

_ It's true, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ Look how they shine for, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ Look how they shine. _

_ Look at the stars, _

_ Look how they shine for you, _

_ And all the things that you do. _


End file.
